


Conjugation of Alinivar

by zavegonzo



Category: MOTHER: Cognitive Dissonance
Genre: Conjugation, Español | Spanish, I'm a language nerd, Please Do Not Comment
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavegonzo/pseuds/zavegonzo
Summary: Ever wondered how to conjugate "Alinivar" in Spanish? No? Well, here you go!





	Conjugation of Alinivar

**_INDICATIVE_ **

_Present_

Alinivo | Alinivamos

Alinivas | Aliniváis

Aliniva | Alinivan

_Imperfect_

Alinivaba | Alinivábamos

Alinivabas | Alinivabais

Alinivaba | Alinivaban

_Preterite_

Alinivé | Alinivamos

Alinivaste | Alinivasteis

Alinivó | Alinivaron

_Future_

Alinivaré | Alinivaremos

Alinivarás | Alinivaréis

Alinivará | Alinivarán

_Conditional_

Alinivaría | Alinivaríamos

Alinivarías | Alinivaríais

Alinivaría | Alinivarían

**_SUBJUNCTIVE_ **

_Present_

Alinive | Alinivemos

Alinives | Alinivéis

Alinive | Aliniven

_Imperfect (ra)_

Alinivara | Aliniváramos

Alinivaras | Alinivarais

Alinivara | Alinivaran

_Imperfect (se)_

Alinivase | Alinivásemos

Alinivases | Alinivaseis

Alinivase | Alinivasen

_Future_

Alinivare | Aliniváremos

Alinivares | Alinivareis

Alinivare | Alinivaren

**_IMPERATIVE_ **

_Affirmative_

\--- | Alinivemos

Aliniva | Alinivad

Alinive | Aliniven

_Negative_

\--- | No alinivemos

No alinives | No alinivéis

No alinive | No aliniven


End file.
